I'll Always Need You
by Aqua Ellie-Phant
Summary: Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway have been best friends since kindergarten but haven't seen each other in two years. What happens when Rose's mum dies and she is sent off to live with the Belikov's? What happens when you fall for you're best friend? AH
1. New home & Old friends

**WARNING: I'LL ALWAYS NEED YOU IS RATED T, BUT IT WILL CONTAIN RATED M CHAPTERS OCCASIONALLY. WARNINGS WILL BE SUPPLIED IN THE RATING SECTION WITHIN THE AUTHORS NOTES, WHEN THE RATING OF THIS STORY CHANGES IN THE CURRENT CHAPTER AND YOU WILL BE GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY TO STOP OR CONTINUE READING. I'LL ALWAYS NEED YOU WILL INVOLVE SERIOUS ISSUES THAT CERTAINLY HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. THESE SERIOUS ISSUES IN I'LL ALWAYS NEED YOU WILL CONTAIN: DRUG AND ALCOHOL ABUSE, VIOLENCE, FORBIDDEN LANGUAGE, ILLNESSES, DEATH, SEXUAL RELATIONS AND REAL LIFE SITUATIONS. THESE SERIOUS SITUATIONS IN REAL LIFE ARE NOT TO BE BRUSH OFF LIGHTLY, HOWEVER, THEY ARE ESSENTIAL FOR THIS STORYTELLING PROCESS. **

**Rating:  
>This chapter is<strong>_** Rated T**_**.**

**Authors Notes:  
>This story will most likely have M rated chapters later on. This is my First Fan Fic so please Read and Review and tell me your ideas on the story and where it should go. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Summery: Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway have been bestfriends since kindergarten but haven't seen each other in two years. What happens when Rose's mum dies and she is sent off to live with the Belikov's? What happens when you fall for you're bestfriend? AH OC  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. <strong>**I'll always need you**** is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Aqua Ellie-Phant. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Need You<strong>

**Chapter One**

_New Home & Old Friends_**  
><strong>

The bus ride to my new home was long and bumpy. As the bus crept closer to my destination I felt my heart rate increase. I've known my new family for as long as I could remember. Olena Belikov my new parent/guardian was my mum, Janine Hathaway's best friend in college, I didn't think that would stop her from kicking me out like my mum did so many times before she died 2 months ago. Don't worry she eventually let me come back home, not that I wanted to but I didn't really have much choice, I had no where else to live. I didn't know my father and didn't care to seeing as her abandon my mum and I when I was 3 weeks old.

Everyone told me I was a trouble maker when I was younger but as I grew older, more stubborn and the teenage hormones began to kick in it became worse I got into fights frequently and suspended multiple times. I guess that's why everyone says that my mother's death was my fault, that she couldn't handle me and all the trouble I caused so she killed herself. Although I haven't seen Olena in 2 years, after my Mum and I moved to LA and the Belikov's moved to Montana, we both used to live in Russia but my Mum decided we need a fresh start, Olena moved her family to America not long after us we still talked over the phone all the time for the past 2 years. After my mum's death I called Olena and told her everything from my mums death to the people blaming me for it. By the end we were both in tears she had told me that my mother's death wasn't my fault and to stop blaming myself. She insisted that I come live with them until I finish school and get a job to support myself, I tried to refuse but I eventually gave in when she mentioned the fact of being able to see Dimitri again, but I told her I would only come if she didn't tell him I was coming I wanted it to be a surprise. Dimitri is the 2nd oldest sibling in the Belikov family along with being the only boy, he has 3 sisters. Viktoria is the youngest but she is only a year younger than me, Sonya is the 3rd oldest, she is 22, married to Tomas Larrinson and pregnant with her first child while Karolina is the oldest, she is 26, married to Tyler Barrington and is pregnant with her second child after having Paul who is 8 and is her first child.

Dimitri Belikov has been my bestfriend since kindergarten, when we were paired together for writing classes. I mean forcing 4 year olds to spell Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway is just plain cruel. I believe I responded appropriately when I threw a book at the teachers head calling her a 'fascist bastard' not that I knew what those words meant at the time, but one thing's for sure, I knew how to hit a moving target. Dimitri bugged me for weeks after that trying to get me to teach him how to throw like that, eventually I gave in and we have been inseparable ever since.

The bus pulled up at my stop, my heart was practically jumping out of my chest I was so nervous. I gathered my bags and headed for the closest door, thanking the bus driver as I got off I began the short walk to my new home.

-{IANY}-

I walked up the cobbled path leading to the big mansion the Belikov's lived in, with Olena being a well known fashion designer I'm not surprised she can afford a place like this as well as support a big family. My breathing was erratic as I lifted my hand slowly to press the doorbell. There was a few seconds silence before I heard quiet foot falls heading towards the door. I held my breath as the door opened and was pulled back to reveal a middle aged woman, with dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes framed by the longest, most beautiful eyelashes.

"Olena." I murmured, with a huge smile plastered on my face, as I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Rose?" She asked squinting as if trying to clear a blurry picture. "Rose is that really you?" She gasped as she finally recognized me, Pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

I let out a strangled laugh, at how this grown woman could act so much like a small child."Nice to see you too Olena. Sorry to ruin the moment but I just thought I should remind you... Breathing is kind of necessary." I grinned as the older woman gave me an abashed smile, releasing me from her death grip.

"Sorry dear, I've just missed you so much." Olena blubbered, wiping a tear from her eye with her thumb. "Oh my, look at me I'm a mess!" She exclaimed looking down at her clothes. For the first time I noticed she wore an apron covered in flour and there was a distinct scent of fresh home baked bread in the air. Breathing in the entrancing scent, I sighed, Olena always had bee the best cook I'd ever met, but it never ceased to amaze me that a woman with her amount of money still demanded on doing the house work her self.

"You look fine Olena, a sight for sore eyes actually, I've missed you guys heaps. Is that your famous Russian black bread I can smell?" I asked, breathing the aroma in again.

"Haha, You always could tell when and what I had been cooking. Yes, dear, go get cleaned up and ready for your first day of school and I'll get you some." Olena told me, smiling, before heading towards the stairs with one of my bags in her hand, showing me to my room. I glanced at my watch, _10:30am_, I realized the bus must have gotten in late because I had already missed first period and it was half way through second. Oh well, I would have probably been late to school if I got here on time anyway.

Olena led me to the last room at the end of the hall on the second floor. As she opened the door I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped my lips. The room was beautiful, the feature wall was painted blood red and had a black rose pattern over the top, there was a big walk in closet off to the left next to a door that led to a private bathroom, to the right was a big mahogany chest of drawers with a mirror on top, there was a desk sitting beside a window on the far side of the room and finally a king size bed with a red, black and white stripped blanket in the center of the room, pressed up against the feature wall.

I stepped into the room, with a look of awe on my face, my mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Do you like it?" Olena asked, obviously amused by the look on my face.

"Like it? Like it? Are you kidding, I Love it!" I practically shouted, grinning so wide I thought my face might break. "It's amazing, Olena, but you really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"Oh, nonsense, you're apart of the family now Rose, of course I had to." Olena gave me a loving smile before I gripped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Olena." My voice broke, I think I was close to crying, I had never felt this at home anywhere in my entire life.

"My pleasure, dear, as I said you are part of the family. Now, get cleaned up so that you at least make it to half of your first day of school." She chuckled before letting me go and heading out the door.

-{IANY}-

I decided to have a shower before getting dressed in, my favorite gray skinny jeans and a blood red blouse, sitting on a bus for 2 hours between a window and a smelly old guy who was in a serious need of some deodorant can make you a bit smelly yourself.

After showering, and changing, I decided to curl my hair before doing a light layer of foundation, mascara, eyeliner and finishing by doing smokey eye shadow. _Hey, it's not my fault I wanted to look good for my first day of school even if it's only a half day._ I took a quick look at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs to find Olena. I found her in the kitchen taking her home made Russian black bread out of the oven. I breathed the scent in deep, the smell brought so many childhood memories back from when I would go round to the Belikov's house every day after school to play with Dimitri.

"Mmm, it smells great, Olena." I told her truthfully. Not realizing I was there she jumped a little before turning around and giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Rose, would you like some?" She asked me amused, already knowing what my answer would be.

"When have I ever turned your black bread down, Olena? Of course I want some." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her stupid question. She gave a little chuckle before cutting me a piece. As soon as she gave it to me it was gone within seconds.

"You still have the same appetite I see." She said around her laughing.

"No, it's a lot worse these days, being a growing teenager and all, my sarcasm has improved as well but I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough." I gave her a cheeky grin as she gave me another piece of bread.

"I'm sure I will. Now come on, you've already missed the first two periods of school, we don't want you being anymore late." Olena said, grabbing her keys of the kitchen bench and heading for the door that lead to the three car garage. I hurried to keep up with her, the 4 inch heels on my cute black leather ankle boots clicking on the wood floor. As we entered the garage I swear my mouth dropped for about the third time today. There in front of me was a black Lamborghini embolado.

I let out a low whistle of awe. "Nice ride, Olena."

"Thanks, dear." She flashed me a grin before slipping into the drivers seat.

-{IANY}-

I took a deep breath as we pulled up into the schools car park. I glanced around and saw a few kids leaving multiple buildings. _I guess it's lunchtime... I didn't think I was that late._ As Olena and I began toward the front office, people stopped and stared at us as we passed, probably recognizing Olena for her well known clothing line. There were many whispers things like: _"Who's the new girl?" _and _"Ugh, who's that slut?"_ I had to chuckle at that one, _Jealous bitches_ I thought to myself. I stalked through the big glass doors that led to the office, a step behind Olena the whole way. When we got inside there were more whispers but I just chose to ignore them, flipping my hair nonchalantly.

"Oh, Hello Ms. Belikov." mumbled the dirty blond haired receptionist. She had big sea blue eyes with specks of green hidden behind big black framed glasses. she wore a pretty purple blouse and some black slacks, over all she was very pretty.

"Hello Alice, good to see you again, and please call me Olena." Olena said politely to the receptionist (Alice) who blushed at the fact a person like Olena would remember her name. "This is here is my _daughter _Rosemarie Hathaway, I called yesterday about her enrolling." I didn't miss the fact she had called me her daughter, which I guess I technically was now, but it still brought a smile to my face. Alice glanced at me and gave me a friendly smile which I returned.

"Of course," Alice murmured as her fingers speedily clicked away at keys on the keyboard of her computer. "Let me just grab your schedule, Rosemarie, Won't be a minute." She said slowly getting out her chair.

"Sure, and it's just Rose." I told her smiling. I watched as she walked into a room in the back of the office before turning to see Olena gazing at me intently. "What?" I mumbled, nervously. _Do I have something on my face? _I asked myself, before I could check Olena replied.

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking in how different you are." Still gazing at me she asked, "Are you nervous for your first day?" I had to think about it for a minute. _Am I nervous about school? _No I'd always fit in everywhere I went, but I was nervous about something. _Seeing Dimitri again?_ Yeah, that's it.

"No, it's not school I'm worried about. It's Dimitri." I answered truthfully, focusing my gaze on my shoes. I felt a finger being placed under my chin, tilting my head up to look into Olena's motherly eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about with Dimitri, Sweetheart, he loves you so much, he's missed you a lot. He'll be happy you're here." She said firmly, holding my gaze, I could see the truth in her eyes.

"Thank you, Olena. I just know that Dimitri hates surprises and me showing up is a pretty big surprise, well to me anyway." I blabbed, I always talk too much when I'm nervous... okay who am I kidding I talk too much all the time, just more when I'm nervous. Olena cupped my face with both hands and stared into my eyes fixedly.

"You listen to me Rosemarie Hathaway, I know Dimitri is going to love this surprise because he loves you, that's it, end of story, no more discussion." she said strongly, ending the discussion, with a sigh I turned away just in time to see Alice re-enter the office.

"Sorry, it took a little longer then I expected to find your schedule." She said apologetically. She plonked herself back in the office chair typing furiously on her computer one more time before turning and handing me my schedule. "Here you go Rose, and if you could just get this signed by every teacher you have today that would be great." She smiled as she handed me the two sheets of paper. "Oh and it's lunchtime for another-" she glanced at her watch, "- forty five minutes if you wanted to head to the cafeteria." I gave her a polite smile, thanking her before walking with Olena out the doors where we came in.

Outside I turned to Olena, smirked at her before pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for everything Olena, I'll see you at home later?" I asked curiously, I didn't know if Olena would be home or if she had a meeting.

"It's my pleasure, dear, and yes you will, I have a short meeting but I should be home in time to cook dinner. Have a good day, Rose." With one more quick hug I watched her walk to her car and drive off before navigating my way around the school trying to find the cafeteria.

I walked around all over the place trying to find the cafeteria, I swear I looked everywhere. _Where the fuck is it? I've been looking for the past 20 minutes. _I walked around for another 5 minutes looking all different directions not looking where I was going and I ran into someone. Both of us fell back on our buts, I looked over at the pretty blond haired girl, she had big jade eyes and was obviously wealthy by the look of her designer clothes, but I had a feeling everyone at this school was wealthy. _All except me._ We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Standing up I went over to help her up still giggling I offered her my hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, in between laughs. After a few more seconds we stopped laughing.

"That's okay, you must be new here cause I haven't seen you around before," She gave me a friendly smile, sticking out her hand for me to shake,"Hi, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, better known as Lissa." I grinned, gripping her hand, I shook it twice before letting go.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, only ever known as Rose, I hate the name Rosemarie," I smirked at the girl. Then decided that if I ever want to get to the cafeteria I should really ask around. "You wouldn't happen to be able to show me where the cafeteria is, would you?" I asked desperately. "I've looked _Everywhere!_" I dragged out 'everywhere' so it sounded dramatic. Lissa giggled and nodded.

"I was just heading there now, I'll show you." With that we started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. It was only a short walk, I was surprised I didn't see it when I was looking before.

"It's _here_? I must have walked past here at least 3 times, how did I miss it?" I muttered more to myself, but Lissa replied anyway.

"Don't feel bad, most people can't find it without help, it doesn't have any signs and doesn't really look like what a cafeteria would normally look like." She said trying to reassure me I wasn't stupid, I laughed and thanked her for her attempts to make me feel lees idiotic. We walked up to the door together, before opening the door Lissa turned to me. "Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch? Coz you could sit with me and my friends if you want?" She asked honestly concerned. I smiled at her grateful for her concern.

"I'm alright, I have a friend her I haven't seen in a while. But thanks for the offer. It was nice bumping into you." Lissa laughed at my joke before we went out seperate ways.

As I entered just about everyone turned to look at me, but I wasn't focused on them I was focused on the 6 ft 7 guy with shoulder length brown hair who had his back to me. Although I could only see his back I would know him in an instant. I just stood there and stared at him, _I can't believe it's him, oh god whats he gonna think?_. I think I started to hyperventilate, everyone still had their eyes on me, soon enough he noticed and followed everyone's gaze. Sure enough it was him, _my Dimitri._ When he caught sight of me I saw his sharp intake of breath.

"Roza?" He muttered my Russian name looking at me astonished. He finally acknowledged that I was actually here and came running towards me, while I stood there motionless staring at him as he got closer with tears in my eyes. As he got to within a few meters of me i noticed he had tears in his chocolate brown eyes too, _God his eyes are so much like his mothers,_ I couldn't help but think. He reached me and without a second thought I leaped into his arms letting the tears fall, and leave little wet splotches on the shoulder of his shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist so he was holding all of my weight and buried my head in the crook of his neck while whispering, _'Dimitri.'_ or _'Oh god Dimitri it's really you.'_ over and over again. While he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist to support my weight and buried his face in my hair, whispering _'Roza.' _in my ear. I felt small wet spots on my head and neck and knew he was crying as well.

After a while of just standing there wrapped around Dimitri I pulled back to look at his face smiling brightly. There were tear trails running down his cheeks with a few new tears shed every few seconds but he was smiling which I took as a good sign. I would guess I probably looked the same, I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. Dimitri gently put me on the ground after realizing I still had my legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly lifted a hand a swiped a tear from my cheek before laying his hand there. I lent into his touch, closing my eyes and breathing out a sigh. When I opened them I still saw those passionate chocolate browns eyes staring at me with love.

"What are you ding here?" He whispered, surprise evident in his voice and features. I had to smirk, of course being me I so had to come up with some sarcastic or witty remark.

"What? Are you not happy to see me, Comrade?" I asked him still smirking, I saw his eyes shine when I used the nickname I gave him in high school after we did a project on the USSR. I mentally sighed thinking of the good old days before we moved.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy to see you, I'm ecstatic. God, you don't know how much I've missed you, _Roza_." My heart sped up at the use of my Russian name, only Dimitri calls me, not even his family use it. He pulled me into another hug burying his face in my hair.

I pulled back a little so I could look at him. "Actually Comrade, I know _exactly_ how much you've missed me, because I just happened to have missed you too. If you must know what I'm doing here... my mum died... two months ago and I had no where else to go, Olena said I could come live with you guys." More tears built up in my eyes, I may not have been on the best terms with my mum but that didn't mean I wouldn't miss her when she died. I saw sadness, pity and concern cross through Dimitri's eyes, though there was a bit of happiness when he heard I was coming to live with him.

"I'm so sorry, Roza, I didn't know." He said sincerely apologetic. I shook my head, not wanting his pity.

"Please Dimitri, it's fine, just please don't pity me you know how much I hate it." I told him looking around trying to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears. That's when I remember we were in the cafeteria and apparently we had and audience, and by and audience I meant that every person in the cafeterias eyes were on Dimitri and I. Dimitri must have caught my gaze or seen the aggravated look on my face, because a few seconds later I saw the shock on his face as he remember where we were and saw everyone looking at us. He quickly lifted a hand to clear his face of any left over tears not wanting to show weakness.

"What are you all looking at, huh?" I practically screamed getting more aggravated by the second, _God, I hate when people stare at me._ I thought to my self. I turned my infamous glare on everyone. "Take a picture it will last longer!" That got a reaction a few people gasped and others jaw dropped, but eventually they all looked away scared. _Haha, this is gonna be a fun year._ I smirked before turning back to Dimitri. Talking and whispering had started up again, most likely talking about Dimitri and I. _Oh well._

Dimitri chuckled before grinning at me. "Same old Rose." He muttered to himself shaking his head with and amused look on his face. He grabbed my hand and started leading me towards a table outside full of people who had obviously missed the commotion. "I want you to meet some people, and someone you already know, who I'm pretty sure will be happy to see you." I looked at him confused, but as we got closer to the table I recognized the person he was talking about.

"VIKTORIA!"I screamed and started running, a laughing Dimitri in tow. Viktoria, Dimitri's youngest sister's head snapped up at her name, the other at the table glance around as well. Vika -Viktoria's nickname in Russian - spotted me and she gasped. She jumped up and ran to meet me halfway.

Also screaming like I did. "ROSE!" We enveloped each other in a hug, squealing like little children who had too much sugar at a birthday party. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here." Vika mumbled into my ear. I laughed.

"Well, you better believe it coz I'm here to stay." I said pulling back to look at her. Her face brightened like a kids on Christmas morning.

"No way!" She squealed, starting to jump up and down in excitement. I shrugged before I joined her jumping. After a minute or two a grinning Dimitri came and broke us up.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, Roza I would like to introduce you to some people." He grabbed my hand again walking me over to the table where eight people sat with confused looks on there face. I didn't recognize any of them but one.

Beaming I waved at the platinum blond petite girl I had met that morning. "Hello Lissa." I smiled at her.

"Hey Rose." Lissa replied, causing Dimitri to get a confused face as well.

"You two know each other?" He asked, astonished. His eyes flicked between the two of us.

"Yeah, we kind of ran into each other this morning." I smirked trying not to laugh, but glancing at Lissa was all it took for both of us to crack up laughing, earning us strange looks from everyone. We eventually caught our breath after we stopped laughing, I caught Dimitri's questioning look that was obviously asking. _"Are you gonna tell me what that was about?" _I shook my head giving him a look that said I would tell him later. He nodded the started the introductions.

"Ok, so you obviously already know Lissa. This is Adrian," He to a gorgeous man with jade green eyes much like Lissa's with shaggy, tousled light brown hair, he wore designer clothes like all the other kids at this school and I could tell he was a player by the way he was looking my body up and down, stopping on my boobs more then once. I gave him small wave, turning to the next person. He was a cute boy with fiery red hair and a lot of freckles he was well built and over all he was quite cute. "This is Mason." Dimitri introduced, Mason gave a cute crooked smile and a wink making me giggle, Smiling at him I turned to the next boy."This is Eddie, Mason's best friend." Eddie had light brown tousled messy hair and bright hazel eyes, with a cute boyish smile plastered on his face. I returned the smile with a smile of my own and gave a little wave. "This lovely lady next to him is his girlfriend Mia." Mia jumped up and gave me hug. Mia a a perky blond with short shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes, I had a feeling that she was the complete opposite of Eddie, he was shy, while she's outgoing and not afraid to speak her mind, but you know what they say 'opposites attract.' Sitting in between Mia and Lissa was a boy that looked exactly like Lissa the same color hair maybe only a shade darker he had a sexy but sweet smile and they both had the same jade, ocean green eyes _must be her brother_, I thought and sure enough Dimitri said, "This is Andre, Lissa's brother." I gave him my man eater smile, smirking as I saw him visible gulp. On the other side of Lissa was a guy, gripping her hand tightly he had ice blue eyes and jet black hair, and a sardonic smirk permanently etched on his face, just from looking at the guy I knew we were going to have some fun annoying each other. "This is Christan, Lissa's boyfriend and last but not least this is my girlfriend Tasha, Christian's sister." I swear if I had of been eating I would have chocked or if I had been drinking spat it everywhere like in the movies.

"I'm sorry, did you just say _Girlfriend_?" I spat the word girlfriend like it was a dirty word. I'm pretty sure I had a shocked and outraged look on my face. Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Yes, why?" Dimitri asked confused, he walked over to where _Tasha_ sat and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tasha shot me a cruel smirk that seemed to say, _back off bitch he's mine._ I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"N-no reason..." I stuttered still in complete shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly, a hurt look on my face. Dimitri looked at me and I saw guilt flash through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Roza, I didn't know it was that important to tell you." He muttered head down in shame. I instantly felt bad for making him feel guilty, I mean he hasn't seen me in two years why do I have any right to know about his personal life.

"No, your right it wasn't important you tell me, I mean, why would it matter to me? We haven't seen each other in ages I shouldn't expect you to have told me everything." I felt really stupid, everyone at the table was staring at me.

"Roza..."Dimitri started to say, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Comrade." I attempted to smile but I'm pretty sure it turned out more like a grimace. "We'll I'm gonna head off to class. Nice meeting you all." I gave a little wave and turned to walk in the other direction. I got about 50 meters away before I heard foot steps behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Rose wait." Dimitri called after me, I increased my pace not wanting to talk to him. "Don't be like this." He groaned. That just pissed me off.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Don't be like what Dimitri?" I growled at him, glaring fiercely at him. His face grew maddened, eyebrows creasing in the middle of his forehead in the form of a frown.

"You know exactly what!" He nearly yelled, his piercing eyes making me flinch. We had gathered people in close proximity's attention, all of them turning to stare at us, waiting like vultures for some gossip.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a little kid, stop scolding me you're not my mother!" My voice hitched on the last word, tears pooling in my eyes. "Can we talk about this later? I don't want to do this here." I murmured, glancing at all the people around us. Dimitri's eyes and facial expression softened when he saw the tears in my eyes. He took a step towards me, trying to come and comfort me.

I shook my head at him. "Don't." Was all I whispered to him before turning and running off to my first class of the day, biting back tears.

-{IANY}-

I made it to my first class, Biology, after navigating my way through the hallways to find the classroom. I walked in and everyone's eyes turned to stare at me, I walked up t the teacher giving him the slip of paper that I needed all my teachers to sign.

He gave me a sly smirk. "I'm Mr. Alto. Don't be late to my class again, Miss Hathaway, Or you _will_ regret it." He said authoritatively. I gave him my best glare and put a sadistic smirk on my face.

"Don't threaten me, Alto, it won't end well." I growled only low enough for him to hear, before sauntering off to the only free seat in the classroom. The seat just happened to be next to, you guessed it, _bitch face_ Tasha Ozera. She gave me a death stare as I sat down.

"I know what you're trying to do." She muttered, I looked at her confused. "You're trying to steal my man, and you better stop or I'll make you're life a living hell." I rolled my eyes at her threat before turning to listen to _Mr. Alto_.

_Man, this is going to be a long year._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Let me know what you think and if i should continue.**

**-Ellie xoxo  
><strong>


	2. Invitations

**Rating:  
>This chapter is<strong>_** Rated T**_**.**

**Authors Notes:  
>Thank you all for the reviews. Shout out to Meganluvcupcake an anonymous reviewer and Vividly'xD who gave by far the longest comment, I was really touched by your comments so thank you :) Anyways that's all from me, keep reviewing it makes my day :) Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! :)<br>**

**Disclaimer:  
>The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. <strong>**I'll always need you**** is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Aqua Ellie-phant. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Need You<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Invitations  
><em>

I didn't have to stay long in Biology with Mr. Alto -or as I found out everyone calls him _Stan_ behind his back-, he made me stand up at the front of the class and tell them a little about myself, though I don't think Stan was expecting what I said, that's why I'm sitting in the principles office right now.

_-Flashback-_

_"Miss Hathaway, would you care to tell the class a little bit about yourself." It hadn't been a question, but I answered as if it was one anyway._

_"No, but thanks for the offer Mr. Alto." I smirked at him and watched as the vein in his forehead pulsated and his face turned at red as a tomato, a couple of people snickered at my comment which only made me smile more. _

_"It wasn't an offer, Miss Hathaway, Now do it!" He yelled at me, the vein still throbbing._

_"Whatever. You might want to calm down Alto, or you might burst a blood vessel." I chuckled pointing to his forehead, standing up I turned to look at the class. "Hi I'm Rose, I've barely been in this class for 5 minutes and already think that Mr. Alto here," I pointed at Stan,"Is a complete ass and I feel sorry for you guys having to put up with his shit for so long." I smiled at Stan, if possible his face was even more red._

_"Get out of my classroom, NOW!" He screamed, spit spraying from his lips and hitting me in the face. I growled and wiped the spit off my face._

_"You spat on me! You bastard! Say it don't spray it for fucks sake!" I yelled wiping my face with my sleeve, a disgusted look planted on my face. _

_"Principles office now!" He yelled back, pointing angrily at the door._

_"As long as I don't have to be around you, I'll leave gladly!" I growled, picking up my stuff and storming out of the classroom, but not before I gave them an arrogant smirk and flipped them off._

_-End of flashback-  
><em>

Quite an achievement I thought, being sent to the principles office on the first day of school, only having been in class for less then 10 minutes. I have been sitting in this cramped, claustrophobic office for 15 minutes waiting for the school principal to arrive. I was slouched in one of those office chairs in front of a big mahogany desk with a shinning gold plaque on it, engraved with the name _Mrs. Ellen Kirova_.

I had been so lost in thought that I jumped at the sound of the door opening**, **in walked a middle aged woman with graying light brown hair and gray eyes that could shatter glass with one look. I was about to stand up and greet her but the person that walked in behind her stopped me dead in my tracks. It was Dimitri. He looked at me with a frown on his perfectly handsome face and shot daggers at me with his eyes. _uh-oh, I'm in trouble now..._ I groaned slouching back into my chair.

"What are you doing here, Dimitri?" I asked, breathlessly. I looked up into those deep brown eyes that normally looked at me with fondness and love, now staring at me with disappointment**. **I shrunk under his gaze, I had always hated it when I disappointed Dimitri.

"Well someone told Mrs. Kirova that you were living with me, and she thought that my presence was necessary." He said, scolding me with his eyes. I dropped my gaze to the ground, looking like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri." I mumbled, not looking up to see his reaction, I just stared at my hands waiting for someone to say something.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." He pointed out, looking at me with disapproval**, **I looked up to see Kirova staring at as with what looked like an amused expressing on her face. I sent her a questioning look that probably looked like I was saying, _What the fuck are you looking at!_ She cleared her throat and put on a serious face.

"I hear that you were being disrespectful and rude to Mr. Alto is that correct, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova said arrogantly, with her eyebrow raised as if willing me to disagree.

"No! All I did was walk into that classroom, hand him the sheet of paper to sign and he started threatening me! How is it my fault that he's a unstable old fart with mental problems!" I grumbled, pissed off that I was the one being blamed for this argument. I had my hands clenched into fists by my sides trying to refrain from hitting something. Anger is a problem I've had since I was little, when this little girl who was playing in the same park as me, came up and stole my barbie doll, I had jumped on her back and banged her head into the ground until she apologized.

"Miss Hathaway, you will not disrespect my staff in my presence, I don't want to hear your lies about my co-workers. You will have detention tomorrow afternoon and 3:30pm, now get out of my office and back to class." I growled at me, pointing to the door, I got up and was about to storm out the door when she spoke again. "Mr. Belikov, please see to it that she gets to class." Dimitri gave a small nod of acknowledgment, and followed me out the door with a look of disdain on his face.

He walked out the door heading to my next class, walking briskly down the narrow hallways, not uttering a word to me. I had to pretty much jog to keep up.

"Hey, could you slow down a bit, please?" I asked, frustrated at having to jog to keep up with him. When he didn't respond I let a frown seep onto my face. "You can't be that mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong! It was in self defense." I grumbled at him. He stopped dead in his tracks in front of me, and me having been walking right behind him, walked straight into his back.

"You didn't do anything wrong? Really _Rosemarie_, couldn't you just once not get in trouble, I mean it's your first day of school for Christ's sake!" He yelled at me, not turning around. I felt the tears sting in my eyes, I was willing them to go away, not wanting anyone to see me cry. It was hard to not cry, Dimitri barely ever yells at me, so I get a bit emotional when he does. You can tell when Dimitri's angry at me cause it's the only time he will ever call me _Rosemarie_.

"I said I was s-sorry." My voice hitched on the last word letting it be known that I was close to crying. Dimitri turned around with guilt and worry etched on his face. When he saw the tears building in my eyes the anger he held towards me immediately went away. He quickly pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest, and burying his face in my waist length dark brown hair, trying to comfort me. I breathed in the rich scent of his aftershave.

"Shh, Don't cry Roza, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I forgot how much it hurts you when I do." His voice was muffled by my hair but I could tell he meant his words."Just please, for me, try not to get into anymore trouble?" He asked, pulling back to look down at me with those pleading eyes that I couldn't resist.

I nodded solemnly, _Now how am I supposed to amuse myself?, _I thought. We pulled apart slowly after a few more seconds. I gave Dimitri a small smile before we started to head towards my class room, we were almost there when the bell went, indicating the end of the period. Everyone started rushing out of classrooms, and swarming around us.

"You should get to class, I can find my way to my next one, I don't want you to be late." I told him giving him a small smile, He nodded, giving me a small hug before heading the other direction. "Oh and Dimitri!" I called out, trying to get his attention, he quickly turned around halfway down the hall, even though there were people every where he could still see me with his freakish height and all. "Can you give me a ride after school, your mum said she had a meeting?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist.

I felt him crumbled under my gaze. "Sure Rose, as long as you're not afraid of motorbikes!" He called back with an evil smirk on his face, walking away before I could ask about the motorbike. _Bastard, he knows I love motorbikes, he probably just said that so that I would be itching to ask him for the whole next period._ I grumbled unintelligible things as I headed for Maths.

-{IANY}-

I finally made it to my maths classroom, only a few minutes late this time, I walked in slowly and like in Stan's class every head in the room turned to look at me, at least in this class I recognized some people that I actually wanted to talk to, in other words _not Tasha._ The lady at the front of the classroom looked to be in her early thirty's, with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She offered me a kind smile as I walked up to her, handing her the sheet of paper to sign.

"You must be Rosemarie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Karp." The lady said in a kind voice, kind of like how a mother would sound to a child.

"It's just Rose, and it's nice to meet you too." I replied, in the most genuinely nice voice I had used all day, offering a small smile of my own. She extended her arm towards me, handing me back my slip of paper and gestured for me to take a seat wherever. I began to walk slowly down a row, not really sure where I was headed when I heard someone I hadn't noticed when I walked in, call out my name. I turned to see a bright and happy Lissa and a sadistic and brooding Christian. Lissa waved me over and pointed to the seat next to her.

I sighed in relief at having someone I knew in the class, and headed towards them with a small smile on my face. I plonked down in my seat next to Lissa and turned to face her.

"Hey, How's your first day going?" She whisper/asked me, while Ms. Karp was writing stuff that I wasn't paying any attention to, on the white board.

"Well, if you call getting sent to the principle's office within the first 10 minutes of being in my first class good, then my first day is going _fantastic!_" I muttered sarcastically, glaring at the whiteboard trying to make it look like I was paying attention. I saw Lissa's frown appear on her forehead, but before she could ask why I was sent to the principle's office, Christian, who was on Lissa's other side, let out a snort of amusement at the fact that I hadn't been at this school for more then a day and I was already getting in trouble. The snort obviously caught Ms. Karp's attention because her head snapped around to stare at Christian. She had one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Something funny about Quadratic trinomials, Mr Ozera?" She asked faking curiosity, obviously knowing that what Christian was laughing at was not something that she had been talking about moments before. I had the pleasure of watching Christian squirm in his seat, trying to think up a reasonable excuse for snorting, I had to hide my giggle of amusement. After a few seconds he glanced at me and smirk, _Oh no, hes gonna get me in trouble again! _He turned to Ms. Karp again, a fake innocent look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ms Karp. Rose just told me a joke that I thought was funny." He said, trying to sound as believable as possible. He sent me his trademark sadistic smirk as my jaw dropped. _The little bitch! I am so going to get him back for this!_ I thought to myself while glaring at Christian as Ms. Karp made her way over to me.

"Care to share the joke Miss. Hathaway?" She asked, but it was more like a command, I began to sweat trying to come up with an excuse when a great idea hit me. I sent Christian a smirk of my own, as I did I saw his face fall realizing that I was about to do something in retaliation.

"Sure." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face. I stood up and faced the class. "I just told Christian that a joke reminded me of him, I believe it was _I would like to see things for your point of view but I'm sorry I can't get my head that far up my ass!_" Everyone in the class cracked up laughing, even Lissa was giggling. I grinned at Christian as he turned red with anger. Ms. Karp was trying to get the class to calm down.

"Alright, that's enough Miss. Hathaway, take a seat please. If I catch any of you-" She pointed at Christian, Lissa and I, "-talking again, you will all have detention." Ms. Karp said before she head up to the front of the room and began teaching again.

-{IANY}-

The bell went signaling the end of the day, I grinned, collecting my books and heading out the door as fast as I could after saying goodbye to Christian and Lissa. I headed for my locker to grab my things and then went off to find Dimitri. I found him standing around his locker with Mason, Eddie and Adrian. Mason was the fist to spot me as I got closer giving me a little wave, notifying the others of my presence. Adrian gave me a flirtatious smile, while Eddie's was just a friendly one and Dimitri's was a fully on grin. Dimitri walked the last few steps towards me and scooped me up in his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"How was the one period of the day that you actually got to go to?" He asked me, amused at the fact that it was my first day and I had only ended up going to one of my classes.

He set me on my feet and I smiled up at him. "It was really good, especially the part where I bagged Christian in front of everyone." He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"I heard about that, that wasn't very nice you know Roza." He told me, faking disappointment, I giggled then feigning being ashamed.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault his head so far up his ass." I muttered. looking up at Dimitri with my big brown puppy dog eyes. He chuckled again, and it had to be the most beautiful sound in the world. I smiled at him, "You know I've always loved your laugh." I said truthfully. He looked shocked but recovered quickly.

"Well, you know I've always loved everything about you." He answered my heart fluttered and picked up the pace. I looked into his honest brown eyes and could tell he was telling me the truth. We got lost in each others eyes before someone calling our names brought us back, _Cliche, I know but it totally happened... I swear!_ I coughed awkwardly as Dimitri shifted from foot to foot stiffly. I looked over and saw Adrian waving us over, I smiled, what just happened momentarily forgotten and dragged Dimitri over to the group of boys.

"So what were you boys talking about before I so rudely interrupted?" I questioned curiously. Adrian smiled at me, looking me up and down once before proceeding to answer my question.

"Well Rose, we were talking about that huge party I am having at my house tonight, that everyone is coming to, and how you should be one of those people." He said dragging it out and trying to be flirtatious. I raised my eyebrows, thinking _A party eh? I could use a bit of fun._ I smiled brightly at Adrian.

I turned to see Dimitri staring at Adrian with a death glare, _strange..._ "Are you going, Comrade?" I asked, finally breaking him out of his glare at Adrian. He looked down at me a smiled a true smile that nearly took my breath away.

"I can't believe you still call me that." He muttered quietly looking deeply into my eyes. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Of course I do you idiot! Why wouldn't I? You're always gonna be _my comrade._" I told him truthfully, smirking at him, now it was his turn to shake his head. "Anyway, you didn;t answer my question, are you going to the party?" I asked again.

A look of guilt passed over his face as he replied. "Yeah, Tasha's forcing me to go." I felt my face fall as he said those words, and felt the frown that replaced the happy smile that I had only moments before Dimitri looked like he was going to say something like an apology but he was cut off by Adrian.

"Hey! Are you saying that if your girlfriend wasn't going you wouldn't come? I'm hurt deeply Dimitri, Why must you wound me!" He said feigning hurt, with a pout on his cute cupids bow lips and his hand clached over his heart looking heartbroken. Dimitri just chuckled and pushed him playfully.

I could tell that there was still a frown on my face but I just couldn't seem to make it go away. "I dunno if I can go Adrian. I'm still tired from my flight and the bus ride." I muttered trying to convince them that being tired was the only reason I didn't want to go. It was Adrian's turn for his face to fall but unlike me his was from disappointment, mine was from jealousy and heartache over the fact that I could never have Dimitri, because he has a girlfriend. I don't know what it was about the look on Adrian's face but it just made me feel the need to comfort him. "But I'll try. I mean I could always just catch up on a few hours sleep before the party." I said quickly smiling, trying to reassure him, I smiled even bigger when I saw the hope shine in his eyes.

"That's great! It starts at 8pm but if you want to come earlier feel free to and if you need a ride just call me." He told me excitedly, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it. I smiled at him then turned to Dimitri to find him glaring at Adrian for the second time. I rose my eyebrows with a look on my face that said, _What's your problem?_ Dimitri being Dimitri and understanding me better then anyone else, just like I understand him better then anyone else, just shook his head giving me a look in return that said, _Not now._ I nodded slowly, confused and curiously, _I'm gonna have to ask him about it later._ I thought to myself.

I turned back to the three boys, "Well boys we better be going. I might see you at the party later." I smiled, giving them all a small hug which Adrian held onto for a little longer then comfortable. I turned back to Dimitri whose face was glum. I made a big dramatic gesture with my arms gesturing for him to lead the way. He began to walk ahead of me not saying a word, he was a few steps away from me when I got an idea. I let him get a bit of a head start, earning me confused looks from Mason, Eddie and Adrian, I just smirked and held up a finger in a 'wait a minute' gesture. When Dimitri was far enough away I went running at him, when I was close enough I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist in a 'piggy back' position. I felt him stiffen, then when he realized it was just me his hands gripped my thighs so i wouldn't fall off.

"Giddy up, Cowboy!" I shouted in a very western voice. Calling him reminded me of his fascination with the old west and those stupid western novels he used to read, I just had to ask. "Do you still read those ridiculous cowboy books?" I made sure that he knew my disgust at the idea of reading.

I felt his chuckle more then I heard it, as it rippled through his strong, muscular back. "Hey! They aren't ridiculous, they are fascinating, and yes I do still read them." He said desperately trying to defend his _precious_ western novels.

I giggled a little before whispering in his ear, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Comrade. It also explains this cowboy duster." I tugged at the sleeve of the duster and smiled as he frowned.

"Hey, don't bag the duster." He told me sternly, then whispering to himself, "Same old Rose." Shaking his head slightly.

-{IANY}-

We made it to the car park, Dimitri carrying me the whole way there. He began to head towards the most beautiful, sleek black motorbike I had ever seen.

"No way! You can't be serious! You really do have a motorbike? Oh my god, it's a Harley Davidson!" I rambled in a loud excited voice as we reached the bike. I quickly jumped off Dimitri's back and walked up to the bike, running my had across the sleek, cool, black metal. I could tell my jaw was probably on the ground I was that shocked. I looked up at Dimitri an saw his shit eating grin, _Damn him! He knows just how much I have wanted a Harley Davidson ever since we went to that Motorbike show when we were 13._ "Did you're mum buy this for you?" I asked teasing him, because he's a mummy's boy. I knew Olena could afford this but she had always had a problem with the thought of Dimitri riding a motorcycle.

"Ha-ha, very funny Rose, you know just as well as I do how much she hates motorbikes, so no she didn't buy it for me. I got a summer job which turned out to be a part-time job as a self defense teacher for the younger kids down at the local gym and saved up all the money I earned and finally had enough. I bought it cause it reminded me of you and all the time we used to spend in our rooms and down at the park flipping through automobile magazines and debating about which motorcycle was better, I remembered that Harleys have always been your favorite." He said, lost in thought. My eyebrows rose in surprise and astonishment. _He remembered all of that stuff? _

"I can't believe you remembered that stuff. It's not like it was that important." I muttered looking down, flushed with embarrassment. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes.

"I remember everything about the time we spent together. Everything you did and said was important to me." He told me, the honesty conveying through his eyes. I smiled up at him and decided to change the subject before it got awkward.

"I didn't know you were teaching self defense. I remember how much you used to love it." I said, reminiscing the time when Dimitri and I used to take self defense classes together when we were in our early teens, if my memory is correct we were the best in the class and I actually ended up breaking some poor kids arm cause he thought he was better then me, _Hey, don't look at my like that, he had it coming to him!. _I continued with going to classes but they were never the same.

"Yeah, I really did love those classes, mostly because it was something we could do together, but it was also because you would always be embarrassed when I would beat you." He chuckled as my face turned red.

"Well, I remember that you were pretty embarrassed about a certain game of truth or dare that we played after those classes, you chose truth and I asked you to tell me your most embarrassing moment and you told me that when you were little your sisters used to dress you up as a girl and pretend you were their baby." I laughed hysterically as I remembered Dimitri's face and his face now, were almost identical, flushed bright red with embarrassment. I remember begging Sonya, one of Dimitri's older sisters, to show me the pictures that she had taken.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" He asked exasperated and desperate, already knowing what the answer was going to be he frowned.

"Nope, never, ever, ever!" I grinned smugly at him, about to say we should get going but I was cut of by a high pitch squeal.

"Dimka!" My head snapped in the direction it came from and of course I was met with the sight of, you guessed it, Tasha, also known as _bitch face. _While I was thinking something about Tasha that should not be said aloud, she came running towards us, jumped into Dimitri's arms an kissed him furiously. From the look of Dimitri's stiff posture and the grimace on his face you would think that he wasn't enjoying himself too much, but it was probably just me I mean, shouldn't he like kissing his girlfriend?

He was the first to pull out of the kiss, causing for a not very happy _bitch face_, but she shook it off quickly, giving me a smug smile, to which I just rolled my eyes. Dimitri stepped away from her and back towards me, wiping that very smug smirk of her face and replacing it with a frown causing me to smile slyly.

"Hey Tash, I would love to stay but Roza and I need to be going." He said quickly, looking for an excuse to get out of her as quickly as possible. I looked up at him curiously, with a questioning look on my face, he just shook his head at me.

"Going so soon, Baby?" Tasha asked, with a over the top, sad look on her face, bottom lip stuck out, looking up through her eyelashes and all.

"Yeah sorry, we gotta go get ready for the party." He told her trying to sound serious but I knew him to well to fall for it but by the smile on Tasha's face, she doesn't know him as well as me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I'll see you there then. Bye Baby, I love you." She said excitedly giving him a long, lingering kiss. When they broke apart _bitch face_ turned to me with a fake innocent smile. "Bye, bye Rose." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I just waved with a big fake smile on my face as she walked away, as soon as her back was turned I exchanged my smile for sticking up my middle finger when Dimitri wasn't looking.

We both climbed on to Dimitri's motorbike, me on the back. Dimitri had insisted on me wearing the helmet, I didn't see the point in arguing, as we are both just as stubborn as the other and could of been there all day. _Or I could have just used the puppy dog eyes... _I quickly wrapped my arms around Dimitri's muscled waist, gripping him tightly, and pressing my cheek against his back, as he started the bike.

"Ready?" He shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Do you even have to ask!" I yelled back smirking, and like that we were off, me squealing with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, Please review, it makes me happy and want to write more.<strong>

**I know this isn't as long as the other chapter but my hands got tired and I decided to make the next chapter longer.**

**Love you all.**

**-Ellie xoxo**_  
><em>


	3. Party Time

**Rating:  
>This chapter is<strong>_** Rated T**_**.**

**Authors Notes:  
>Thank you all for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them. Keep reviewing it makes me write faster :) Sorry it took so long to update but I had strained my eyes and kept getting headaches so I was banned from the computer for a few days while my eyes healed, and then my internet stuffed up and I also couldn't think of anything to write about. Bye the way, I appreciate all your helpful ideas for my story, Sorry I didn't write faster. So here it is, Chapter 3: <strong>_**Party Time!**_** Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnnn…..! Haha Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:  
>The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. I'll always need you is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Aqua Ellie-phant. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.<strong>

**I'll ****Always Need You**

**Chapter 3**

_Party Time_

We arrived home fairly quickly, who knew that Dimitri was one to break so many road law's that seems more like something I would do. As Dimitri stomped on the break, the bike squealed to a stop in the massive driveway of the Belikov's house, spraying gravel everywhere, causing me to laugh with excitement. I jumped off the bike pulling the helmet off my head.

"You're insane, you know that right?" I told him laughing and shaking my head, "That was freaking awesome! You know I'm never going to stop bugging you to let me drive it now." I said seriously, Dimitri sighed as if he knew that I was going to say that.

"Of course you're not," He muttered under his breath but I still heard him. "Were you scared?" He spoke louder this time so I could hear properly, he had a smug smile on his face, truth was I wasn't scared in the least.

"Not at all." I said smiling smugly back. "Well, this was fun and all but I need to get some rest or I'm going to pass out at Adrian's party tonight." I told him, as if to prove my point I yawned, quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

A frown appeared on Dimitri's handsome face when I mentioned Adrian. "You know we don't have to go, I could just tell Tasha I'm not feeling well and we could stay in and watch movies." He said, sounding like he was trying to coax me out of going to the party but I wasn't going to cave that easy.

"It's nice that you would do that for me and I love you for it but I already gave Adrian my word that I would go, you know me well enough to know that I don't break my promises." I said sternly, determined not to break my promise to Adrian.

"Well, you didn't really say that you would go, you just said you might go, so you didn't really give him your word." He muttered abashedly. I just smiled at him gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to walk upstairs.

"Hey, can you come wake me up at seven?" I asked kindly. He nodded, and smiled. I gave a small smile back before bounding up the stairs. Setting my alarm clock just in case Dimitri forgot to wake me up.

-{IANY}-

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I groaned at the annoying beeping, screeching in my ear. I rolled over pulling the pillow over my head, trying to block out the beeping. I finally gave up trying to blocking out, without pulling the pillow off my head I searched aimlessly for the _snooze_ button. After minutes of searching for the button I gave up, finally fed up with the constant beeping, and pulled the plug from its socket. Now wide awake, I gave up any chance of getting back to sleep, and decided to get up.

I threw the covers off my exposed legs, and slung them over the side of the bed in a sitting position. I stood up looking around the room confused as to where I was, until I remembered what had happened earlier that day. Slowly getting up and pulling on some sweat pants, I groaned as I remembered where I was going tonight.

I slowly descended from the stairs in search of my best friend, who I eventually found sitting in a stool at the kitchen bench reading one of his ridiculous western novels.

"Hey there cowboy, you didn't come wake me up." I muttered, voice groggy with sleep and a pout on my face. Dimitri's head snapped around to look at me and smiled as he took in my appearance.

"Yeah, well I was going to but I heard your alarm clock go off, so I didn't bother." He said, looking back at his book.

"Well, the problem with that is, the alarm clock stops working as soon as I throw it against the wall, but you… you never stop talking." I'm sure he could hear the sarcasm seeping into my voice. I walked over to the fridge and began raiding it for something to eat, frowning when I couldn't find anything. "What, don't you people eat around here?" I mumbled grumpily, I'm always grumping when I don't get to eat after I wake up, even if it was only a nap before a party.

"Well, if you ask nicely, maybe I'll find you something." He was teasing me, when will he learn not to tease me when I'm hungry…

"Dimitri, just give me the food." I growled in a low menacing voice, using my infamous death glare to try and make him cave, but he just smirked at me shaking his head.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." He tsked shaking his head clearly amused. "When, will you learn that I have seen that glare so many times that I am now immune to it." He stated, still smirking that annoying smirk that I just really wanted to wipe off his face.

"Please Dimitri, please will you get me some food." I said in that sickly sweet voice, using my puppy dog eyes. _He may be able to resist the glare but he can't refuse the puppy dog eyes._ I could see on his face he was trying not to cave, _time to pull out the big guns._ On queue I made my eyes fill up with tears, making my eyes all glossy so I looked like I was about to cry.

"Fine I'll get you some food." He grumbled finally giving in, I wore a triumphant smirk as he walked to the pantry and began searching for something for me to eat.

After a few minutes he emerged from the pantry with a box that I knew very well in his hands.

_Doughnuts…_

"Are those what I think they are?" I asked him, almost drooling at this point. He just smirked and placed the box in front of me.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He nudged the box with the logo for _krispy kreme_ on the top. I snatched the box into my greedy little hands, threw the top of the box opened and sighed at the sight of a dozen chocolate glazed doughnuts. I picked one up and brought it to my lips and took a big bite, savoring the taste and moaning.

I looked up and saw Dimitri staring at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you right now." I mumbled around another huge bite of doughnut, I was already on my second.

Dimitri gave me a genuine smile. "Well I remembered how much you love doughnuts and how hungry you are after you sleep so I sneaked down to the shops with you were sleeping and got you some." He told me acting nonchalant, as if it was not big deal.

I grinned at him, "You are the greatest you know that." I told him sincerely, but he just laughed at me. I tried to raise one eyebrow questioningly but failed miserably as both of them raised towards me hairline, _Damn I'm never gonna be able to do that cool one eyebrow thing._ "You know it's not nice to laugh at people who are just being nice to you." I pouted, feigning hurt.

He just shook his head saying, "That's not what I was laughing at, you have chocolate one your face." He chuckled again as I relentlessly tried to wipe it off my face eventually Dimitri just shook his head in exasperation. He walked over to me reached his hand out towards my face and used his thumb to wipe the spot of chocolate of my face, before bringing his thumb to his lips and licking the chocolate off, staring into my eyes the whole time. I gulped and my heart rate increased just at the sight. I shook my head trying to clear inappropriate thoughts from my head. I had to get out of there before I did something we would both regret.

Letting out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, I tore my eyes away from his intense gaze, muttering, "I, um, s-should go start getting ready." I quickly jumped down from the stool I was sitting on and sprinted out of the room and up the stairs without looking at Dimitri.

I made it up to my room, burst through the door, slammed it shut behind me and threw myself down on the bed, with blood red silk sheets and quilt, which was in the middle of the room, breathing hard. _Breathe Rose, You need to stop feeling like this, he has a girlfriend and more importantly he's your best friend. _I took a deep breath clearing my head, replacing my inappropriate thoughts about my best friend with thoughts of what I was going to wear to the party tonight, when it came to me, I knew exactly what I was going to wear. Grinning I jumped up and ran towards one of the suitcases that I had yet to unpack, unzipping it I began to throw clothes everywhere trying to find what I was look for, and then I saw it my favourite dress, it was a black mini with blood red trim around the edges and a bright red silk sash just under the bust. _Perfect, this will get me some attention tonight I'm sure. _Smiling as I gave the dress another once over I headed for the shower in my adjoining bathroom.

-{IANY}-

After taking a long hot shower, I began work on my hair and make-up. Starting with my hair I quickly dried then used the curling iron to curl my long waist length dark locks. After I was finished with my hair I started on my make-up, I did a dark smoky eye shadow, a little bit of concealer, mascara and eyeliner. Once that was done I walked back into my bedroom and put my dress on, careful not to mess up my hair or smudge my make-up and threw my black 4 inch Christian Louboutin stilettos on. I walked over to my floor length mirror to take a look at myself, and if I do say so myself I looked _amazing_! I looked myself up and down once more before heading out the bedroom door and towards the stairs. As I got closer to the bottom Dimitri stepped out of the living room and froze when he spotted me, and his mouth dropped in a wide, gaping 'O' shape.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and was finally able to take in what he was wearing, and man did he look good. He was in tight grey jeans with a black button down shirt and white Chuck Taylor sneakers, all his clothes no doubt designer.

"You look gorgeous, Roza." Dimitri breathed out, gazing deeply into my eyes. I saw many emotions pass through his features, love, friendship, fondness and I swear I saw _lust_. _No, I must be imagining things he has a girlfriend, snap out of it Rose!_

"You're not too bad yourself, Comrade." I told him, smiling my man eater smile. I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw him visibly swallow. We just stood there for god knows how long staring into each others eyes when we were finally brought out of our trance by someone clearing their throat. Both of our eyes snapped towards where the sound came from, and there standing at the bottom of the stairs was Viktoria, she was wearing a tight ocean blue metallic halter neck dress that fell to around mid thigh. "Wow, you look great, Vik!" I grinned at her as she blushed at my comments, while I found her choice of dress tasteful, Dimitri had other ideas.

"What do you think you're wearing?" He growled, with a glare on his face. I saw Viktoria frown as she started to get mad.

"It's called a _dress _Dimitri! Ever heard of it, Rose is wearing one right now." She said with venom in her voice.

"Go change now, that's not an appropriate thing for a girl your age to be wearing." He said sternly; pointing up the stairs as if he was trying to magically will her to go up the stairs.

"Why should I? Rose isn't that much older then me and she's wearing a dress much shorter then mine. No offence, Rose." She said the last party directed towards me. I knew that it was going to turn ugly soon if I didn't stop it.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Dimitri, stop acting like an overprotective brother Viktoria's old enough to make her own decisions, she's not stupid, and she knows how to handle herself, okay? Now let's go before we're late." I said pointedly, I saw Dimitri was about to argue but I just shot him a glare that shut him up, and pointed to the door. He grumbled something under his breath I couldn't hear before he headed out the door, Vik gave me a small smile of thanks which I returned as she followed her brother out the front door. We all piled into Dimitri's Mercedes, Dimitri driving, me shotgun and Vika in the back.

-{IANY}-

The car ride to Adrian's house was quiet except for the faint sound of the radio in the background. I guess Dimitri was still mad at the fact that I had won the argument about Viktoria's clothes. A few minutes later we pulled up to big wrought iron gates. We slowly drove up to them, as we approached the gates opened up to reveal a big off white coloured house with big marble pillars all across the front porch. We drove up the curved 'C' shaped driveway. As we got closer I noticed some men wearing red suits taking the keys off of people who drove up to the door and drove their cars away for them. _I can't believe they have valet parking._

Dimitri pulled up in front of the porch; he switched the car off and jumped out. I was about to open the door when someone beat me to it. A gorgeous man with short light brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a red suit had opened the door for me. He offered me his had with a bright smile on his face, I gladly took the gesture firmly gripping his hand and sliding out of the seat.

"Thank you kind sir." I jokingly gave a small curtsy. He laughed and gallantly bowed in return.

"My pleasure Ma'am." He joked back and amused smirk on his face. Still holding my hand he brought it to his lips, "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" he asked curiously.

"I'm Rose." I muttered blushing slightly as his lips made contact with the skin of my hand. "And you are?" I questioned.

"Ambrose." He had a slight Spanish accent that made my knees weak.

"Well Ambrose it was a pleasure but I must be getting to the party. Maybe I'll see you later." I whispered the last part winking at him before sauntering over to where Vik was standing. Dimitri glared at Ambrose as he threw the keys to him.

"Don't scratch the car." Dimitri warned before turning his back and walking away. I was shocked to say the least; Dimitri was never rude to anyone no matter what, even if they were below him, he always treated people with the same way. I gave Ambrose an apologetic smile before I jogged after Dimitri who was half way up the steps pulling Viktoria along with me.

"Oi Dimitri! Wait up." I yelled, I raced up the steps and fell into step by his side. "What was that all about? Why were you so rude to Ambrose?" I questioned him.

He stopped walking just before the door and pulled me to the side so we weren't in anyone's way. Viktoria had already run off to find some guy Nicolai I think his name was. Dimitri turned to face me with a frown on his face. "Why did you do that Rose?" He growled at me. My face must have shown how confused I was so he continued. "Why did you flirt with him? You don't even know the guy, for all you know he could be a sex offender or a murderer." Dimitri was nearly yelling at me now, that pissed me off.

"What's wrong with it Dimitri? It was harmless flirting, it's not like I haven't done it before. You can't control me, you're not my father!" I yelled back at him, getting angrier by the second.

"I may not me your father but, it's my job to look out for you, I'm your best friend. I just want what's best for you and going around acting like a slut isn't going to get you anywhere in life!" He shouted back. My face fell at his words all the anger I had was gone, replaced by hurt, those words stung. That was a low blow and he knew it. At my old high school I had a reputation for being a slut, it had gotten pretty bad. Sure I had gone out with a lot of guys but I had never really done anything with those guys, obviously because I'm still a virgin and Dimitri knows that nothing ever happened with any of the guys I went out with. He saw the look on my face and realised what he'd said, he opened his mouth to apologise but I cut him off.

"Save it Dimitri, I don't want to hear it." With that I turned and walked inside, I heard him faintly calling out my name behind me, but I ignored him and kept walking, pushing and shoving swaying bodies out of my way. Some of the people I shoved out of my way turned to glare at me, but when the guys I shoved saw me their expression change pretty quickly into one of lust and desire, most of them gave me a sultry smile to which I gave them the bird or my death glare. But the girls continued to glare at me even more so when they saw me, mostly because their dates eyes were too fixed on my body to pay any attention to them.

When I finally made it to the kitchen that was crowded with a few people chatting off to the side, I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw a full bottle of vodka on the kitchen table. I strutted towards the table with the vodka, picked it up and yanked the cap of, before taking a big swig straight from the bottle. It burned as it slid down my throat but I welcomed the pain, it was taking my mind of the things Dimitri said and the pain those words had caused me. I was on about my fourth gulp of vodka when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rosie-Posie, might want to slow down there, you should at least be able to remember half the night in the morning." I heard the familiar, slightly slurred voice say. I spun around to see Adrian, he was a little drunk, I could tell by the way he slightly swayed from side to side and how slurred his voice was, even so, he was still looking as handsome as ever in what looked like a very expensive black button down shirt with the top few buttons undone showing his well built chest and a pair of faded black jeans. Some people might see it as a turn off wearing all black but Adrian could pull off just about anything. As I turned I gave him a vicious glare for calling me 'Rosie-Posie'.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled taking another swig of vodka. "And maybe I don't want to remember any of this night." Adrian's face fell slightly when I said I didn't want to remember this night, but he covered it up quickly with his charming smile. He walked over to me and took the vodka bottle from my hands, much to my protest and put it back on the table.

He placed his hands on both sides of my face, making him look in his eyes. "My party isn't that bad is it?" He asked with a lop-sided grin.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't left the kitchen since I got here." I muttered, picking up the bottle of vodka. Before I could take another swig Adrian took it out of my hands, concern clear on his face and a frown on mine.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently, still holding my face in his warm hands. I just shook my head at him, eyes filling with tears, I looked around the room at the people who had gathered a few were looking at us but the others were too busy with their own conversations to notice Adrian and I. I didn't want to tell him what had happened with all these people in the room. Adrian followed my gaze and must have realised why I was reluctant to tell him what was wrong. He let go of my face and went over to the groups of people, after talking to the groups for a little while they all nodded and left without a word or a glance in my direction. Once the last person left Adrian shut the kitchen door behind them and walked back over to me.

He didn't cup my face this time instead he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest I buried my face in between his shoulder and neck as tears finally spilt over the brim of my eyes, leaving wet paths down my face and seeping into Adrian's shirt.

"Shh, don't cry. It's alright." Adrian whispered in my ear stroking my hair. No matter how much of a sarcastic womanizer Adrian was, he was also kind and considerate and caring. After a few more minutes of crying, I told Adrian what happened, starting with my old school and finishing with what Dimitri had said to me outside. When I was finished telling him, I looked up into his beautiful green eyes to see so much anger and hatred. I wasn't sure if it was directed to the people at my old school or Dimitri for what he had said but he had a murderous gaze. His pupils were dilated. _I guess the alcohol he drunk before he found me, that I noticed he was slightly tipsy from when he found me, was beginning to kick in_.

"I'm gonna kill him." Adrian growled voice slurred, it didn't even sound like his voice. _I guess it's Dimitri he's angry at... _I shook my head quickly at him, and tried to calm him down.

"No, no don't do that, he didn't mean it. He loves me, he just doesn't want to see me get hurt." I told him softly, in a calming voice. I didn't help Adrian's hold on me tighten as he got angrier in his drunken rampage. "Adrian, You're hurting me." I groaned. He didn't seem to hear me, His grip just got tighter.

"He loves you? And he doesn't want to see you get hurt? Doesn't he know that he's the one who's hurting you?" Adrian was growling an animalistic growl, while holding me close to him in a some what protective way. What he didn't know was that he was cutting off my air supply, I tried to push him away, but he didn't seem to notice he was too held up in his own anger over what Dimitri had said. "He doesn't love you! If anyone loves you, it's me!"

"Adrian please.." I gasped, just as I felt like I was going to pass out, Adrian was pulled off me, I slumped to the ground in relief. Spots were dancing in my vision as I tried to get the air back to my lungs. When I had got enough air back to be able to see clearly, I looked up to see Dimitri and Adrian, facing off, staring each other down, both in fighting positions. _I guess Dimitri must have been the one to pull Adrian off of me_. Dimitri was the first one to strike, his fist swung out and connected with Adrian's face. Adrian's reflexes were obviously effected from the alcohol he had consumed, so he wasn't able to doge the punch in time. Adrian staggered but from the connection to his left cheek, but recovered quickly and began to charge at Dimitri, tackling him to the ground. The two men rolled around on the ground trying to get an advantage on one and other, while I struggled to my feet.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them, trying to get their attention so they wouldn't hurt one and other. We had gathered a crowd, people rushed through the kitchen doors, camera phones in hand, trying to get a glimpse of the two guys rolling on the ground. Each of the were trowing punches and getting punched but in return. It was getting worse, I began to see blood forming on each of their faces. "ENOUGH!" I screamed as loud as I could, gaining the attention of all the bystanders but most importantly the two men fighting. I walked over to them, grabbed Dimitri -who was on top of Adrian- by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, and shoved him to one side of the room. Next I grabbed Adrian the same way I had grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to his feet, pushing him to the other side of the room.

"Both of you, get outside, NOW!" I yelled/growled, glaring at both of them, pointing to the door. The both had their heads hung like little children caught doing something wrong by their mother. They nodded and walked toward the kitchen door. I followed them outside, to the front yard, slamming the door shut behind me.

"I can't believe you! Either of you!" I yelled, pointing at them each in turn. Dimitri's head snapped up to look at me, a angry look on his face.

"I was protecting you! He was suffocating you!" He growled protectively, while glaring at Adrian.

"You were protecting her from me? You should be protecting her from yourself! You're the one that's hurting her!" Adrian yelled back. I cut off whatever Dimitri was going to say in return by raising my hand in a 'stop' gesture.

"You're both hurting me right now. Both of you -" I was about to tell the to go away when I was interrupted but the high, squeaky voice only known as Tasha Ozera -A.k,a Dimitri's girlfriend.

"Dimitri! What was that inside? You just left making out with me to go defend this slut." She squawked loudly, pointing accusingly at Dimitri.

"I thought I told you to stop calling her that!" Dimitri growled at Tasha.

"So what? Tasha can't call her that but you can?" Adrian accused, pointing and all of us in turn.

Dimitri was about to say something but I yet again cut him off. "Don't worry Tasha, he's all yours." I told her, with a fake smile, seeing the disappointment and sadness on Dimitri's face and triumph on Adrian's I went on. "Oh don't look so happy Adrian. I don't want to see either of your faces right now." His face fell, both of the men in front of me looking sad and depressing. "Oh and Dimitri," I mumbled seeing his face brighten as I spoke to him. "If Vik asks tell her I walked home." Before any of them could say anything, I turned and headed towards the front gate, and begun the long walk home.

_I'm defiantly going to have blisters by the time I get home, especially in heels like this.._.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is really bad or not what you were expecting I wrote half of it in one go, coz I was on a roll and Ideas just kept flowing.<strong>

**Thank you all again.**

**Review!**

**Ellie xoxo  
><strong>


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Rating:  
>This chapter is<strong>_** Rated T**_**.**

**Authors Notes:  
>Thank you all for the reviews, It's nice to know I have such loyal fans. I appreciate all the people who thought the last chapter was good. I'm not really sure where this story is headed so I'm just kind of going with the flow. I'm sorry it's taken so long to finish writing this and to post it, I don't really have an excuse apart from writers block but thats not really an excuse. I'm not really sure if I'm going to finish this story, as I have lost inspiration but I'll keep trying, I might just start a whole new story. Thanks for being patient with me I know it's frustrating but thanks for sticking by me. Here's chapter 4. <strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>The author Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy universe. I'll always need you is a Vampire Academy Fan Fiction story and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Richelle Mead or Razor Bill Company. Richelle Mead is the creator of the Vampire Academy characters, however this story is my original work. Copyright 2011 by Aqua Ellie-phant. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.<strong>

**I'll Always Need You**

**Chapter 4**

_Forgive and Forget._

I made it home in one piece... well apart from my feet, which were now covered in blisters some so bad that they were bleeding. I know what you're thinking, 'Why didn't you take you're shoes off?', well just so you know, I did. As you can tell it didn't help. I walked up to the front porch and stopped, I left my purse at Adrian's house... and it has my keys in it. _It's okay, I'll just call Vika and tell her to get it for me. _Only one problem, my phone was in the bag as well. I stood on the porch running ideas through my head as to how I was going to get inside, I remembered that the Belikov's always used to keep a spare key under a pot plant by the front door. I looked around searching for the pot plant that I remember looking under so many times when I was younger, especially when I used to fight with my mum and run away from home. I lifted the pot plant looking underneath _bingo!_ I lifted the key out, dropped the pot back into it's original spot and opened the door.

I walked into the house and looked around; it appeared that Olena wasn't home from her meeting yet, as there were no lights on. I flicked the switch to the hallway light on, placing the spare key on the table beside the door in plain sight to make sure I would remember to put it back later. I began to climb the stairs making my way to my new room, throwing the door open I entered closing and locking it behind me. I threw myself down on the bed not even bothering to get changed I was so tired, I glanced at the clock it was only 7pm but I was so tired. I was asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

-{IANY}-

I awoke to the sound of the front door downstairs closing, glancing at the clock again it was only 9pm, _must be Olena_. I ignored it and just listened to the person's movements to see if I could determine if it was actually Olena or someone else. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and closer as the person ascended the stairs. The footsteps continued don the hall till they stopped right outside my door, there was a light knock.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice whispered from the other side of the door. I bolted upright not expecting him to be home so early, I really didn't ant to have this conversation right now.

"I'm not in the mood Dimitri please just leave me alone." I muttered back my voice breaking slightly; _I hope he didn't hear that._

"Roza, please… I'm so sorry." I could hear the sadness in his voice hen he spoke, I hated hearing him sound so low and sad, it made my heart ache for him. I reluctantly got up from the bed and made my ay over the door. I just stood there for a few minutes not doing anything.

"You really hurt me Dimitri." I whispered sadly, I placed my forehead on the door as a tear slipped down my cheek. I heard him sigh on the other side.

"I know I did and I cant tell you how terrible I feel, I don't like hurting you and you have to know that I would never do it intentionally, please forgive me Roza." His voice strained as though he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how.

I slowly opened the door to see him in the same position that I had been, his forehead on the door and a pained look on his face. He looked up and his eyes brightened when he saw that I had opened the door.

"I know you didn't mean it, it just hurt, I expected you of all people to know how much those words would hurt me. I don't care if Tasha or anyone else calls me a slut, but when it comes from someone who means as much to me as you do it hurts." I mumbled trying not to look at his eyes, but I didn't miss the look of distaste that passed through them when I mentioned Tasha's name. _That's strange…_

I'm so, so sorry Rose, I will never be able to forgive myself, I don't expect you to forgive me either." He whispered voice shaky, he turned about to walk away. I reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him back to me.

I pulled him in for a hug as I mumbled into his shirt, "I didn't say that I didn't forgive you Dimitri." I smiled slightly as his arms snaked around my waist hold me close as he buried his face in my hair. I pulled back slightly looking up at him to see happiness in his eyes.

"Why are you home so early? I thought you and _Tasha_ were going to have a great time." I questioned spitting Tasha's name in disgust. He let his eyes wander not wanting to look me in the eye. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear. "What?" I asked confused. He let out a big sigh.

"I-I broke up with Tasha." Dimitri said really quickly, looking away. I stepped back and stared at him.

"You what?" I stood there gaping at what I'd just heard, _He broke up with Tasha… They're not together anymore… _are just a few of the things that were running through my head. He turned his head looking me dead in the eye.

"Tasha and I broke up. We got into a big argument after you left about something unimportant and I broke up with her after and hour of fighting, I'd just had enough." He told me more clearly. I shook my head not believing what I was hearing. I'd been here less then a day and I'd already ruined Dimitri's relationship.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, I only seem to be causing problems." I whispered more to myself then to Dimitri. I looked down feeling ashamed of myself; Dimitri grabbed my chin lifting it up to look into my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, I have just been to blind to see who Tasha really is you being here just opened my eyes. After the things that she said about you…" He trailed off his eyes growing angry. _Whoa wait a second! They were fighting about me?_ My eyes widened.

"You broke up with Tasha due to a fight that you had with her about me?" I asked astounded, _why would Dimitri do that? _He nodded his head slowly.

"Roza you mean more to me then she ever could, you're my bestfriend and I'll always need you. I wasn't just going to let Tasha get between us when I just got you back." He told me sincerely, looking me deep in the eyes. I noticed how beautiful and shiny his chocolate eyes were. I was shocked at what he said, _I can't believe that he feels that way about me._

"You didn't have to do that Dimitri, I didn't care what Tasha said about me coz I knew it wasn't true." I said still processing what was going on, and what he said. He pulled me into another hug resting his head on top of mine.

"You may not have cared what she said about you but I did and I wasn't going to let her get away with it." Dimitri let out a little chuckle which I felt through his chest, I looked up at him questioning him with my eyes. "Vika actually cheered when she heard that I broke up with her, she's been waiting for me to do that for a while now." He chuckled again and I let out a little giggle as well.

"Where is Vika anyway?" I asked suddenly worried that she didn't come back with Dimitri.

"She wanted to stay a little longer so Nikolai said he could drive her home later on." Dimitri said, I could see the protectiveness in his eyes when he mentioned the Nikolai kid. I grinned up at him, _always so protective._

"Sounds like Vika really likes this guy." I said cheekily, smiling at him like a fool. _He's so cute when he gets all protective._ He frowned and glared at me, apparently not liking the idea of his little sister liking a boy. "She'll be fine Dimitri, from what I saw of him tonight he looks like a good enough kid, you should give him a chance.

Dimitri gave a deep sigh and mutter, "Fine." Before turning around and walking towards the stairs. I frowned as I watched him walk away confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, confusion lacing my voice. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to look at me, a very cute half smile on his face.

"Ice-cream." Was his one worded explanation, I immediately grinned and jogged after him, jumped on his back wrapping my leg around his muscled waist and my arms around his shoulders.

"Giddy-up!" I yelled, kicking the side of his leg and pointing forward. Dimitri chuckled but began descending the stairs. Just as we were almost at the bottom of the stairs I heard the jingle of keys in the front door key hole. Not long after Olena walked in, briefcase in hand and a very nice, very expensive looking suit on. She walked through the door took one look at Dimitri and I and began smiling like crazy.

"What are you doing home so soon, I thought you had a party to go to?" Olena questioned us, a inquisitive look on her face. I jumped down from Dimitri's back.

"I could ask you the same thing; I thought you had a meeting?" Dimitri questioned her right back. I looked between the two of them and smiled noticing how similar the two are. I began giggling as I looked between both of their faces, both of them had the same expression and it was quite amusing. They both turned to look at me both with one eyebrow raised which only fueled my laughter. They looked at each other then back at me.

"What?" Dimitri asked cracking a smile at my laughter. I could hardly breathe I was laughing so much. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself so I could answer.

After I caught my breath I replied, "Yo-ou both-h had the same expression on your face and you look so alike it was amusing." After my explanation Dimitri smiled and shook his head at me.

"Of course, only you would laugh at something like that Roza." Dimitri chuckled to himself while walking over to me and grabbing my hand, "Common, we have ice-cream to eat." Smiling evilly I followed him into the kitchen with Olena trailing behind us.

Dimitri headed straight for the freezer while I headed towards the cutlery drawer to get some spoons. "Do you want some ice-cream, Olena?" I asked her turning around to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"No thanks, that's okay, you kids have it all I'm really tired after my meeting. I think I'm just going to head to bed." Olena replied, she walked over to where Dimitri had just placed the ice-cream on the dining table and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Night Dimka." She said patting his cheek, before walking towards me.

"Night, Mama." Answered Dimitri. Olena walked over and planted a kiss on my cheek as well.

"Goodnight Rose." She said giving me a slight smile. I pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Night Olena, have a good sleep, you look tired." I told her, when she pulled back she smiled at the concern that I had shown for her wellbeing.

"I will, sweetheart, don't you two stay up too late." She told us in her motherly tone, shaking her finger at us.

"We won't." I smiled at her as she left the room and I sat down at the dining table next to Dimitri, handing him a spoon to eat the ice-cream with. He smiled and thanked me before opening the tub of ice-cream. As soon as it was open I dug my spoon in and pulled out a big mouthful, shoving it all in my mouth at once. "Mmmm, M-wy Fa-wavourite!" I mumbled around my mouthful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. Dimitri smirked and chuckled at me as I tried to swallow the big mouthful of ice-cream all the while taking small spoonfuls for himself.

Once I finally swallowed the ice-cream I groaned and put a hand to me head. "Are you okay?" Questioned Dimitri in a concerned tone. I nodded my head and groaned.

"Brain freeze!" I whined, holding my head in both of my hands. Dimitri just shook his head and chuckled at my idiocy, he grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. He removed my hands from my head replacing them with his own; he pulled my head down and placed a soft, gentle, loving kiss to the middle of my forehead. He left his lips linger there for a few minutes before pulling back to look in my eyes.

"Better?" He asked smiling at me. I smiled back at him goofily and nodded my head up and down.

"Much. Thank you." I told him, he still had his hands on either side of my head so I grabbed one of them and held onto it before picking up my spoon with the other and continuing to eat the ice-cream. Dimitri smiled and chuckled but eventually did the same thing.

We were about half way through the tub of ice-cream, our hands still joined under the table when we heard a slight 'thump' coming from outside the front door. We looked at each other then back at the door, without letting go of each other's hands we walked toward the front door together. When we got there I stood up on my tip toes and looked through the peep hole in the door. My jaw dropped at what I saw. On the other side of the door was Viktoria and, who I guess was her boyfriend, Nikolai making out. I stepped back and looked at Dimitri, worried of what he was going to do if he saw what was going on out there.

"There's nothing out there, let's go back to the kitchen and finish that ice-cream." I said nervously trying to steering him towards the kitchen so Vika wouldn't get into trouble. Just as I was about to push him out of the corridor and into the kitchen the front door opened and in walked Viktoria with messy hair, bruised lips and dreamy eyes. I saw Dimitri's eyes begin to register what had really been happening outside the door. His face grew angry as he looked at me, I looked over my shoulder to see that Vika had realised that Dimitri must have known what just happened, her face turned fearful while awaiting her brother's wrath. I made subtle movements of my head telling her that she should make a run for it to her room. Vika nodded and made a run for the stairs.

I saw that Dimitri was going to be following her up to her room to begin the questioning; I placed my hand on his chest holding him back. He looked down and glared at me, telling me with his eyes to remove my hand. I shook my head, "No, she's 16 she's old enough to make her own decisions and from what I've seen she really likes this guy and he seems pretty nice to me. How about we go watch a movie and you can chill a bit and if you still feel like talking to Viktoria in the morning we will _both _talk to her in a clam manner. Got it?" I said firmly, telling him with my eyes that he had no choice. Dimitri heaved a big sigh and nodded, turning around and walking back into the kitchen._  
><em>

Dimitri sat down in his chair in front of the ice-cream with a huff and began shoveling ice-cream into his mouth with a disdained look on his face. I frowned and walked over to him grabbing his chin a tilting his face up so i could see his eyes. "Don't be like that, please." I begged him, staring deeply into his eyes. He frowned at me, obviously confused.

"Like what?" He mumbled to me trying to look down. I gripped his chin more firmly and shook my head him.

"Like that, don't be angry with me, I didn't do anything wrong." I stated in a matter of fact tone, I let go of his chin and walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. _If he's going to be mad at me for no reason then I don't see why I can't be mad at him for being mad at me._ Dimitri walked into the living room a few minutes later with an apologetic look on his face, he walked over to where I was laying on the couch, he lifted my head off the couch cushion, sat down and placed my head back in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just don't like the fact that my little sister is growing up." He sighed looking embarrassed that he got so upset over something so stupid. I smiled at him loving how protective he is of his family. _One of the _many_ things I love about him. _I thought to myself.

"It's okay, I love the fact that you care so much about her, but she needs a little space to be a normal teenager with her first love and all." I giggled as he frowned at the mention of Vika being in love. He looked down at me and blushed a bit, I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "What?"

Dimitri shook his head and smiled still blushing. "It's stupid." I just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "When you mentioned first loves it just made me remember who my first love was." I gazed at him questioningly, he blushed a bit more and looked away before mumbling something that I couldn't hear he said it so soft. When I asked him to repeat him self he replied a bit louder this time. "It was you, Roza." A slight hint of a smile graced his face as he said those words that he seemed to be holding on to since we were little kids. I just gazed at him open mouthed, unsure of how to respond.

"I-I, uhh, thank you?" I said more like a question. Dimitri frowned and looked away from me, I realised I'd hurt his feelings, _He just confessed that he loved you and all you have to say is _Thank you. _Of course his feelings are going to be hurt._ That's when I realied... _He loved me... loves me? I could only hope that he still loves me. Oh my god, I have spent my whole life loving this man and I never once thought that he could possibly love me too. _"You were my first love as well."


	5. ADOPTION

Hey guys,

I've decided to put this story up for adoption if anyone wants it.

I had a new story idea that I'm more passionate about and I hope that i will be able to share the first chapter soon.

I don't want to see all my hard work of around 19,000 words go to waste though so if anyone is interested please let me know.

I've written about 200 words of the next chapter if you would like to use that as inspiration to continue the story.

Love from,

Ellie


End file.
